


Beholder

by AnnWrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnWrites/pseuds/AnnWrites
Summary: A bad idea lands free-spirited Katara entangled in a messy web of lies and secrets as she explores her island home with unlikely companions. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story is an AU. The 4 nations are named completely different and theres no bending, but the true heart of each nation is revealed in the elements itself. Lastly, the first two chapters of this story are short, but they get much longer after that (this was due to me trying to get a feel of the story).
> 
> Disclaimer: The Last Airbender and all its intellectual property does not belong to me. This is just for pure enthusiasm for the fandom and my love for these two characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Danu - Capital of the Isle of Jala**

People watching is great. Observing a person in their environment, when they think your eyes aren't on them, shows an essence of our humanity, whether it be pain or happiness or neutrality.

I darted my eyes away from them and focused on writing my article. I worked at the Daily Telegraph, a popular newspaper company in Danu, the mainland island amongst the Isle of Jala. At first my employment experience wasn't the greatest since it basically consisted of getting coffees and teas, faxing, filing, and other menial tasks. I worked day and night to write pieces to intrigue my editor, about the latest scoop on local happenings and avant-garde opinion pieces, but he insisted I focus on daily news pieces instead, which I detested. Don't get me wrong, daily news is important, but I don't necessarily feel the spark when I write about for the tenth time in a row about how "The Moonpeach Thief Strikes Again". There's no revolutionary news and stories from this quaint island and it make me feel so passionless about my job. As months went by and I continued to hand in more opinion pieces I did on the side, my boss caved. I guess my persistence wore him thin and he finally gave me spot on the Op-Ed, known as the opinion editorial, team. So far being on this team was an eye opener. The many views and standpoints of these journalists excited me, exchanging insight and having disagreements thrilled me. I loved allowing the readers to look at pieces with no claim of objectivity, to open their minds to opinions they have never considered before. It truly was a great opportunity, but I still had my eyes set on gaining my own column, sue me, but I really have a lot to say!

My latest task was quite unusual and at the moment it was giving me a migraine. When Mr. Holrok, my editor, asked me to write an opinion piece in collaboration with the Travel team, I was insanely confused. I couldn't get out of this nonsense task, despite my efforts, and decided to suck it up and be the determined journalist I am. However, this optimism faded and here I am now, a few days later with no direction on where this article should go. I sipped my tea and sighed, knowing the only relief I had was having approximately a month to write the damn thing.

"Come on everyone off the bus! I need you all checked-in and we will meet out front in 2 hours for your tour around the capital", shouted a frazzled tour guide.

I glanced back up at the noisy tourists, mostly consisting of travellers from Ignisia, a nation known for its varying hot climate and spicy cuisine, and Achalaregno, as their natives call it the "kingdom" of great land forms and endless mountain peaks. As most of the group rushed to the hotel entrance to freshen up, from what I presume a long journey, I noticed the stragglers of the group.

First, was a tiny girl, probably in her early 20s, lugging baggage twice her size with pure ease as she stomped up to the entrance while calling out to a young bald man standing by the palm trees.

"Twinkletoes! What are you doing?! Get your butt over here and carry your luggage like a man!", she bellowed at him.

The man in question stopped snapping pictures from his camera and blushed in embarrassment, before rushing over to grab his suitcase from her. While they were bickering, I looked at them closely and noticed that the man had peculiar tattoos marking up and down his body, arrows feathering his arms and legs. Ah! He must be from the Lands of Caelis, I thought to myself, happy I recalled some basic geography from high school about the scattered lands known for their unique architectural beauty and crisp air. As they bustled into the hotel, their arguing incoherent to me, I turned my head back towards the bus as a deep voice shouted with caution.

"Uncle careful! I can do it, just…just go inside," the young man with dark hair huffed at the elderly man who was chuckling, amused by the young man's frustrated antics.

As the young man turned around from the bus with the baggage in tow, I finally got a good look at him but all I noticed apart from his smooth pale skin and obsidian hair was the equally contrasting scar that marred the left side of his face, shaped like a flickering flame of a candle. As the two men began to converse, I became increasingly intrigued by the pair. I sound like a stalker, but honestly it was an interesting dynamic to watch. For instance, even though the young man's tense body and unpleased look exudes frustration, I could tell how receptive he was to what his uncle said by the way his eyes held fondness for the old man. The elderly man on the other hand, always had a look of mirth while he either chastised, advised or tried it placate his nephew, I couldn't really tell.

As I watched the pair walk up to the hotel, I felt a hand ruffle my hair and yelped in annoyance.

"Sokka!" I shouted angrily, while smoothing down my dark brown hair. He plopped on the chair beside me and grinned.

I sighed, internally. My brother, pain in the ass but I love him to death, a paradoxical relationship. He is technically my only family left, since our parents died in a fire when I was toddler. It saddens me that I can't even picture the faces of my parents and that all I have to remind me is old photos. Their death hurt Sokka more, at the age of five coming back home from a day of play in the snow, to our family home burning down while his family was stuck inside. He always told me how grateful and lucky he was to see the firefighter bringing out a wailing three-year old out of the house, that I was a reason he had to be strong. The goofball still had a way to melt my heart and it truly taught me to be resilient despite the loss of our parents and to live in honour of them. We made our life here with our aunt and uncle who adopted and moved us from cold South Aquam, where we were born, to tropical Danu.

"So, how's the article coming along? I brought some brain-food," Sokka asked while waving a piece of jerky in my face.

I pushed his hand away and hit my head on the table, mumbling, "Not good."

"Don't worry little sis, it'll come to you and BANG! You got yourself an article."

"It's easier said than done, Sokka."

"Hey! I'm just trying to help. I figured hope speeches would have worked with you, considering its your thing and all…", he said scratching his head in thought, while I glared at him.

"Wouldn't it be great if you weren't from here and you're one of those annoying tourists, doing touristy things. You'd have this article done no problem…", he rambles on.

When I catch a glimpse of the tour guide talking to some people from his group, it dawns on me. All I had to do was become a tourist, get on the tour bus and see the Isle of Jala through new eyes; the eyes of a foreigner.

"Not a bad idea, Sokka," I said musing to myself, concocting a plan to became a legitimate tourist.

"Huh…?" Sokka said in response with a piece of jerky hanging out of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I started packing up my papers and laptop and stuffed them into my brown leather satchel haphazardly, while getting Sokka's attention.

"I need you to take my stuff home. I'm going to convince the tour guide to let me on his tour, for the length of it, as a tourist."

"What? Are you crazy? You can't just go on and travel now, Aunt Lela and Uncle Toro need you home," he said pleadingly.

Unamused, I crossed my arms across my chest and said, "Stop being so dramatic, the tour is like a week long, anyways. They won't even notice I'm gone."

"Ha! You thought it was one week tour?! Katara, the tours in the Isle are a month long. They're famous for that. It takes a while to show what this jewel of the sea has to offer, considering they are scattered islands."

My eyes widened and it caused Sokka to laugh even more. I thought it about for moment and considered my options. I realized that a month touring is cutting it close to the article deadline and my family is going to go ballistic if I'm gone for that long, but…the perks are so irresistible! I'd get to explore and be on my own for the first time in my life and let's not forget about the awesome, immersive content I'll get for my article.

Before Sokka could persuade further to not go, I had made up my mind and I was ready to commit to this. I slung my satchel across my body and grabbed Sokka's black sunglasses that were sitting atop his head. He was looking at me bewildered as I donned his sunglasses and plucked bright flower with lush pink petals from the garden patch near my table and placed it behind my ear.

"Do I look touristy, or what?", I asked my brother, hands on my hips.

He gaped, "Are you for real right now? You're actually gone bat-shit crazy."

I tried to give him my best puppy dog eyes and pleaded, "Please my kind, smart big brother, just cover for me. I really need this."

"Ugh I hate when you do that", he glowered and begrudgingly said, "Fine. Go. I'll tell them you're on work trip."

I squealed and threw my arms around him in a tight hug, mumbling into his chest, "Thanks Sokka. You're the best, you know that?"

"So I've been told," he said smirking as I looked up at him, returning my embrace.

"I just need one more favour", I said twiddling my thumbs while he looked at me scathingly, "Would you pack some stuff for me in a duffle or a suitcase. You know clothes, tooth brush, the necessities. You can drop it off at the entrance of the hotel. I need to be convincing to the other tourists, so the experience is real."

"You know this is some next level spy shit," he said while I looked at him with imploring eyes, further convincing him as he huffed, "Fine! Fine!"

I flashed him a wide smile and rushed to the tour guide, who was now standing alone by the bus. Now, I needed to convince this man.

"Hi!" I said brightly to the tired-looking tour guide leaning on the bus, awakening him from his sleepy stupor.

As he straightened his posture, he greeted me, "Hello Miss, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, I need to be on your tour," I said.

"Hmm…tour packages are prepaid. Sorry Miss, you're too late. Also, aren't you a local?", he said looking pointedly at my caramel skin and unruly dark hair.

"Listen Mister, I really need to get on this tour. I write for the Daily Telegraph and I'm doing a travel article about the Isle, so this would really help me," I begged and he looked at me unconvinced.

I sighed, "I'll tell you what, you will be a feature in my article, name and picture!"

He thought about it for a moment, before a smile broke out on his face as he said, "Dang that's hard to turn down. I'll be a celebrity! You got yourself a deal Miss – "

I resisted to roll my eyes at his priorities and replied, "Katara."

"Ah, Katara. My name is Shu! Welcome to the Island Adventures Tour!" he said enthusiastically.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Shu! But one more thing. I need you to keep my cover. I want to be treated as tourist and I don't want the other tourists to know I am one, it'll taint the experience."

Speaking in hush-hush tones, he said, "You got it Miss Katara. And don't worry I'll get your room and ticket situations all sorted. The first tour around the capital is about to start soon. Wait by the bus."

I was impressed at his dedication, "Wow, thank you Shu."

He winked and left to go into the hotel, leaving me at the bus. Getting bored, I took out my note pad and started to put myself into the mindset of a traveller. I jotted down some notes about Shu, about what gauged of him from first impression.

_Friendly, polite, dedicated to the tourist industry. Bribing = better results in hospitality_

While I was trying to write more notes, a voiced startled me and I jumped, almost dropping my note pad.

"I didn't see you on the bus," the person said apathetically.

I turned to them, stuffing note pad into my pocket, and stared at the person who ruined my train of thought and to my surprise it was  _him_. Dark black hair falling into striking eyes, the colour of amber, and over his puckered scar. He really was like a mosaic, all parts of him juxtapose each other, but somehow it just… _works_."

"Well…err – ," I stammered before composing myself and stated defensively, "I don't have to explain my whereabouts to you! Who made you bus monitor?"

He looked taken aback for a brief moment before he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

Immediately I knew how stupidly I acted, knowing I shouldn't have acted so churlish towards him. I needed to remember that to be a tourist I must be more open and "happy-go-lucky". Being cold and rude, would only make me more suspicious. After a period of awkward silence, with my body turned away trying to focus on anything but the person next to me, we heard a loud shout.

"Zuko!", the elderly man seen with him before approached him with a big grin on his aging face.

The scarred man regards him wearily, "What is it Uncle?"

The elderly man chortles, "You were going to leave without a goodbye? Come here."

He opens his arms, gesturing his nephew to come closer. His nephew rolled his eyes and embraced the old man tightly and patting him on the back.

After the embrace, the old man regarded him sternly, "Now have fun, I want you to come back changed. Think of this experience as creating a new slate, just as the island's tides washes the shores clean."

"Yes, Uncle," the young man muttered.

The elderly man smiled in approval and that's when he noticed me standing a few ways from his nephew.

"Ah and who is this? A new lady friend you made on the tour?" he asked the young man.

The young man turned to look at me with a sour look on his face and replied, "No she's not my friend. In fact, I haven't seen her on the bus until now."

"No need to standoffish, Zuko. Hello Miss, my name is Iroh and this is pouty man is my nephew, Zuko," the elderly man smiled said with his hand outstretched.

I shook his hand, a small smile gracing my lips, and introduced myself, "I'm Katara, its nice to meet you… _both_."


	3. Chapter 3

Iroh was the first person I told my elaborate cover story, while his miserable nephew pretended to not pay attention to the story I concocted about myself. The front I put up was that I was a traveller from South Aquam visiting the Isle of Jala to understand more about this vastly differing sister nation. The reason I gave them for not being on the bus originally, is that I missed it due to losing my baggage, which led me to getting a taxi to the hotel. I tried to keep the facts about myself as true to myself as possible and I only fibbed about my reason for being on the tour and my job. In turn, I learned a bit about Iroh and Zuko. Iroh said they came from Ignisia to the Isle for a vacation and that he was just sending his nephew off on this tour which he signed Zuko up for. Iroh said Zuko was in desperate need of a cleanse, whatever in the hell that means, and that this tour would be a perfect start to it. Zuko grunted at this and went back to being his surly self. Iroh continued to say how he was staying behind to catch up with old friends and relax at the spa, since he felt too weary in the bones to go touring. As we continued to make small talk, the tour guide and more members of the tour group arrived at the bus.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Katara. I hope you two get along well," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "Please teach my nephew to let loose."

I laughed and said, "I'll try. You take care Iroh!"

Iroh waved and took his leave, as the tour guide said, "Okay everyone on the bus. Our destination today is the Jala National Museum!"

Everyone filtered into the bus, as I stood at the back of the line. Looking around, I caught a glimpse of Sokka coming to the hotel entrance with a suitcase. He glanced at me and I gave him smile and subtle thumbs up.

As I approached the doors of the bus, Shu whispered to me that everything was all sorted and that my rooming situation will be dealt with when we get back from our excursion. I took an empty seat at the back of the bus, as the bus's engine started. After a 15-minute drive, that seemed to drag on due to the incessant traffic, we reached the museum. Everyone filtered out of the bus and into the museum, past the ticket booth (which Shu conveniently dealt with for me), to the first exhibit. Shu droned on about semantics about when the museum was founded and museum rules. There was a murmur of complaints as Shu said no photography was allowed, but the annoyance I noticed in Zuko's face had interested me.  _So, he was looking forward to something at least…_

I tried to become engaged in the museum tour, but it was hard when I already knew all the historic details of the Isle. This first excursion was a total flop and all I could jot down was that it was wise to make the Jala National Museum has the first visit in your travel plan.

_A good traveller will need a good exposure of historical backdrop before dwelling deep into what the island has to offer._

Checking my watch, I continued with the tour group who wound their ways through musty, brightly lit exhibits. However, much I tried to focus on the tidbits that spewed from Shu's mouth, my gaze lingered on the sole person who intrigued me today, for some forsaken reason. Zuko, the brooding, silent enigma from Ignisia. He had stuffed his hefty camera in his red backpack and had taken out a worn out leather-bound notebook and pencil, which he was presently sketching something in.  _Was he drawing out the tribal masks presented in the exhibit in front him?_  Very unusual!

The exhibits flickered by in a blur, only taken in through the corner of my eyes because I was so used to them due to the many school trips to this very museum. Truly, I was bored of menial Jala and yearned to learn about where I was born. My real home. After a few hours, the museum excursion ended and we were back on the bus heading back to the hotel for dinner. Once we got there, Shu had everyone gather around and pulled me towards him facing the group.

"Just one more thing before you leave, my fellow travellers. This here is Katara from South Akuam. She unfortunately lost her confirmations for accommodations due to double booking, so I would like to ask if anyone would mind sharing a room with her for the trip, as the hotels we are visiting have no more rooms to accommodate her."

It was so embarrassing, but what did I expect and so I reminded myself this is the best Shu could do. As I looked at the tour group and met with blank stares and uneasy faces. I don't blame them, it's definitely uncomfortable for a tourist to share their lodging with a stranger.

"Anybody? I assure you she is a respectful,  _sweet_  girl," Shu asked again.

There was once again silence, until a shout came from the back of the group, "Sugar Queen can stay with me!"

Said person, nudged her way through the group and planted herself in front of me. It was the tiny, loud girl I observed from before while I was people watching from the hotel cafe.

"Oh splendid! I'll see if can send up some complimentary room service for your kindness," Shu said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah you better!" she dismissed, before turning to me with translucent white eyes, which I have only seen on my blind neighbour, "Hey, there Sugar Queen, I'm Toph Beifong and you owe me."

She smirked mischievously and I laughed, "Hi! I'm Katara and yes, I do believe you did me a solid back there. And what the hell is a Sugar Queen?!"

"It's my new name for you cause' you're soooo  _sweet_ , as Shu put it. Just warning you, nicknames are my thing," she replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Well thank you, anyways I'm going to just grab my bag from reception and I'll meet you up there."

"Room 308 is where it's at!" she called out before heading towards the elevator. It amazed me how she maneuvered so well without a support cane. She was quite a character and to be honest I was excited to get to know her.

As I hurriedly grabbed my bags and turned towards the elevator, my foot caught the edge of the lobby rug. Arms flailing, I landed face first onto the cold tile floor. Groaning, I tried to get up, when I saw a hand stretched towards to me. I glanced up to see Zuko standing above me, sprinkles of mirth in his eyes. With embarrassment, I took his hand, mine momentarily engulfed in his long, strong fingers that were so warm. It was weird, the warmth surprisingly eased my mortification.

"Um…thanks," I murmured, once I was on my feet.

Zuko nodded and reached down to retrieve my bag and before handing it to me. As, I was about to open my mouth to speak to him again, he just turned and left without word. I just shook my head to myself, thinking  _who was this guy_?

* * *

After I got up to Room 308 and settled in, Toph and I went down to the hotel's dining area for dinner. We piled our plates with food, consisting of local cuisine, and got to our seats to dig in. While Toph was pigging out, I let my eyes stray to the stiff figure at a table, too far away to be studied the way I craved too. I had no idea why I was so intrigued about him, but the more I see or encounter him, my interest in him piques.

Zuko was sitting by the window of the dining hall, picking at his food. He never lost his tense-jawed, solemn expression. Occasionally, he'd cast his glance around the room, flitting over each group member for a second. With a frown, he'd return to gazing out. What the in world was bothering him? There was something on his mind, weighing him down, not allowing him to just  _be_  and enjoy. And yet, after some time I realized whatever conflict raged inside him made him rather serious and lost in thought. Despite this, he still had the quiet air of confidence and self-contained loneliness, which drew me more into him. This was totally new for me. I never fixated this much over a person before, especially one I just knew for less than a day. Maybe my gaze unfailingly returned to him because of he made me feel the safe, recalling the comfort my hand seemed to absorb in his firm, dry grasp. I also remembered trying to talk to him and smiling at him, after he helped me up, in my friendly and open way, but having no response and smile in return.  _Why hadn't he at least smiled back?_ Ugh, now I know I'm over analyzing, but it irked me for some unknown reason. I shook my head, and snapped my focus back to reality. No use getting so worked up about this strange man. He'd be gone in a few weeks and besides, he was off limits. There was a  _line to draw_ , and I knew better than to  _overstep_  it.

"Sugar Queen, stop daydreaming!" Toph called out, drawing my attention to her, "I want to introduce you to my buddy."

She introduced me to the young man bald man, I remembered she was yelling at earlier. His name was Aang, a nomad from the Lands of Caelis, who Toph met while he was exploring her homeland of Achalaregno. They both apparently hit it off and they've been travelling together ever since. Both not having real homes they felt at peace in, they decided to make the world their home. It was interesting, though. They claimed to be travel "buddies", but I could see the way Aang looked at Toph and how in tune her body language was to him. There was a true palpable aura of tenderness surrounding them like a happy bubble that made me smile. Them travelling together, fighting together against whatever was thrown their way, and bickering fondly. They probably felt so free, something I couldn't possibly imagine.

My smiled downturned into subtle frown. I couldn't picture a life for myself that was as rosy as the one I had painted in my mind. Fulfillment and togetherness were as far away to me as the countries the tourists had come from.

The night turned into day and the tour group woke up bright and early to make their way to the infamous Danu Market. This was difficult excursion for me, much worse than the museum. I was too familiar with the market and the people there. To immerse myself into the role of tourist, I tried to disguise myself as much as possible, with a head scarf tied daintily around my hair and big cat-eye sunglasses. Also, I tried my hardest to dispel my preconceived notions of the market I knew so well and tried to pick up on how my fellow travellers viewed it as.

While, we walked from booth to booth, merchants shouting and forcing island goods into our faces, my gaze unfortunately began to linger on Zuko. He seemed more content today, snapping pictures of trinkets and people around the market with his heavy-looking camera. I looked away from him and focused on the task at hand; my article.

"Young traveller, could I interest you in some stunning bracelets? Necklaces? Anklets?", a pushy old merchant asked me. As a local, merchants didn't force their goods on me, but disguised as a tourist I felt overwhelmed, even though I knew this is what they needed to do to stay ahead of competitors and to survive. So, I learned something that day, that I otherwise wouldn't have considered, and made a note of it.

_As a tourist, the fussiness of the market merchants may get to you as they push their little trinkets towards you. But, these little trinkets mean the world to them, it's what they build their lives on. So, when you purchase one of these trinkets, it is as you think…taking a piece of their world with you._

Satisfied with the notes I conjured today, I put my notepad into my satchel and tried to catch up with the group, as they were some little ways from me. When I reached them, my mind once again focused on the scarred tourist from Ignisia, like stray cat wishfully following a pedestrian who was carrying fresh fish home. He must be interested in photography or art, otherwise who else would be snapping photos continuously, angling their photos from uncomfortable positions and sketching artifacts. There was no other reason to explain why he looked much more relaxed today when he could take pictures. I noticed that he began to lag behind the group, pouring over a spice booth, twisting his camera lens, trying to get the objects in focus.

It made me smile and peaked my curiosity, making me stay behind as well. I couldn't help myself, it was fun to see Zuko's face break out into countless different expressions, from deep concentration to satisfaction, reactions so personal that a normal person would never have expressed them in the face of a dingy spice cart. From the outside, he seemed closed off with mile high walls built around him, but after much observation what I see is a man that wears his emotions and thoughts on his sleeve. His eyes, his posture, his moods, give away all that his walls can't hide, that somethings wrong, I just don't know  _what_. If only I could have a glimpse of what was going on in his mind to spark such reactions, to know what sours his mood! Or I'd gladly settle for hearing him speak, because since the few times I heard his slightly husky, deeper than deep voice, I hated to admit it, but it sounded like music to my ears.

So, I decided to help matters along, suck up my pride, in the hopes of squashing my weird fixation on this man. Zuko was standing in front of the spice booth, where a colourful array of spices native to the Isle were presented.

Walking closer, I said, "Are the spices here different from the ones you find in Ignisia, considering they are known for their spices?"

His head snapped up and toward me, as if he had been shaken from deep sleep. His golden eyes narrowed when he stared at me for a moment. The hint of a frown etched onto his face with a wrinkle between his eyebrows. He looked irritated about being disturbed. With a curt "they are", he returned his attention to his camera screen. Determined to get a foot in and make him talk, I stepped even closer.

Setting my jaw, I ventured ahead, "I've read the spices here are not mostly used in meals, they are more so cultivated for their healing properties. It's said you can tell by looking at each spice closely."

Again, he looked at me. The frown had disappeared.  _Is Mr. Pouty thawing?_

I could feel Zuko's gaze rest on me rather than the photos on his camera, so I went on, "If you look at the spices here closely, you can see they all of the same reddish colour, but only one of them is used in herbal medicine. The only way to tell, is to recognize the faint black mineral sparkles. That's when you know, it can be used to treat things like headaches and cramps."

His gaze then followed my finger pointing at the healing spice I mentioned. He leaned in, close enough to see the black speckles of the spice. We were standing so close our shoulders touched. An enticing scent tingled my nostrils overpowering the smells of the market and clouded my senses. Whatever cologne this man was using was travelling straight to my nerves and setting them on aflame. There was a spicy, woodsy note to it, with less saccharine sweetness than usual perfumes. I wanted to press my nose against his skin and inhale his inviting male scent.  _I wanted to…_

Zuko's voice invaded my unsettling reverie. "You're right. There are many subtle differences and the spices aren't interpreted this way in Ignisia. It's only used for food and incense. I think I captured a good shot of what you were talking about."

He leaned towards me, showing me the screen of his camera which captured a colorful, well focused picture of the spices from a top view, you could even see the tiny black grains!

"That's a great shot!", I told him and he gave me a shy smile and nodded turning away to join the group.

It was weird. I felt panicky that he was moving on and felt as if I'd never get another chance to talk to him, hear his velvety voice, to leave a lasting impression.

So, I strode next to him and continued to say, "There's this one spice, it's actually dark blue! It's very strange but its valued among the people here."

"Why is it so significant?", he asked, his eyes showing surprise that I was still talking to him.

"Well…err…women from the Isle and even South and North Aquam use it as an aphrodisiac and to…umm…encourage fertility. The market for that spice skyrockets during wedding season," I said blushing and berating myself internally. I just had to pick that native spice out of the hundreds I know!

"Is that so? How do you know so much about the spices here, I thought you were from South Aquam," he asked, seeming genuinely interested. With slightly raised eyebrows, he turned fully towards me. His gaze scanned me from head to toe and wandered slowly up again, lingering almost like a caress. I was trying furiously not to blush under his stare. Was this guy checking  _me_  out? He couldn't be. Surely, he was just realizing that I might be worth his attention after all.

"Oh, I…my grandma used to buy imported spices all the time. She used to point out to me which ones came from which place and told me what they were used for. I guess it just stuck in my head," I fibbed.

"Hmm…interesting. Since you know so much, care to enlighten me about the rest of the spices I took pictures of?"

His reaction and nearness made me scramble for words. The only thing that saved me from stuttering was my familiarity of the subject. As I taught him about the different spices I pointed out in his pictures, I saw his obvious interest mingle with a gleam of admiration, and the butterflies in my stomach stirred. Resisting the urge to fiddle with my long hair poking out of my head wrap or my mother's necklace under his scrutiny, I continued with my spice facts.

My fellow Ignisian tourist— _since when had he become mine? —_ was hanging onto every word, all but glued to my lips. Inside, however much I wanted to squash the feeling, I glowed with pride and satisfaction. It was strange, I never really got real feedback or interest from people when I spoke out on my view of things or my opinions, they either just said "Good job Katara", nod or completely dismiss me. Who would have thought I'd impress a Ignisian with all the knowledge and opinions I had stored away inside, which nobody else knew about or would treasure? The way he listened to me and responded made me feel important, significant and heard.

As we neared to where the group was standing, Zuko started walking, and a jab of disappointment shot through me. Everything inside me screamed to have him close again, talking or listening or just being there for me to observe. Much to my delight, he went on talking while his feet carried him to a booth with shelves of statues by the rest of the group. For a moment, we were just staring at them, looking at the variety and beautifully crafted faces of water spirits, gods and goddesses, so akin to us but still ethereal.

"I really love statues, things with faces. I was mostly drawn towards statues and masks at the museum, cause' they are much like people, anything but silent," Zuko stated, interrupting my thoughts.

It was getting even stranger with him! I was literally just thinking that, how could he put into words what I felt inside? How could two vastly different people think the same thing about such a topic?

"I feel the same way about them," I said, trying to sound nonchalant and hoping I didn't sound too enthusiastic.

His gaze darted over me again, searching, probing, analyzing, much in a way I did when I "people watched".  _Had I caught his interest the way he has sparked my curiosity?_

"Do you?"

But, for some reason Zuko sounded as if he didn't believe me and I didn't know why I felt a twinge of hurt. Why did I even care?

A shout from the group kept her from further explaining, "Katara! Come here! I need some help haggling with this fool who wants to sell me overpriced bottle of coconut arrack."

I looked at Zuko apologetically and tried to hurry away to assist Toph, but an invisible force kept pulling me back.

So, while I was walking away, I turned to him and called out, "If you're so interested in the topic, you should give the Faces We Revere by Takko Kuruk. He's a native of this island and his book is well-researched. In fact, I think they sell it at the booth over there filled with books. I'm sure you'd love it. I mean, being a fan of art…"

What on earth was I babbling about? Surely, I must be possessed by an evil water spirit to be so desperate to talk to him and to presume he'd "love it". However, surprise widened his eyes.

"Are you sure a tourist? This feels like a clever trick to boost tourism sales."

I stilled. Thank La there was a light joking tone to his voice, or I'd have been mortified. A bit of wounded pride wormed its way into my defensive answer.

"It was a suggestion and I just happen know things, okay?", I blurted and scurried away to Toph, cursing under my breath how wonderfully I was making a fool of myself. What the hell had gotten into me? He was making my confident and calm self, into a blundering idiot. Everything about him drew me in and it was turning me upside down.

Even now as I haggled with the merchant for Toph, after the scene I wished I could erase, my gaze rested on him. In the time, I had been standing next to him, I had registered myriad of details, taken them in and only now was I processing it.

His height, making him look all the more confident and silently commanding. Dressed in light-blue jeans and a plain red-colored T-shirt, his dark hair showed a prominent brown tinge. How stereotypical could this man get? Tall, dark, mysterious, art-loving, amber eyed introvert from Ignisia. Why did he make my heartstrings ache, when no other man from my own race did?

With a sigh, I pulled myself back into reality, making up my mind to not seek conversation with Zuko again. I shot him a last longing glance, watching for a moment how he was at the booth ignoring the colorful memorabilia and scanning every book on the shelves, seeming to search for something. Hardening myself against my foolish heart, I focused on acquiring the coconut arrack for Toph at a fair price. After the market excursion, we were supposed to have downtime by the sea. I was looking forward to a bit of sea breeze and the cleansing salt spray today; the only thing I loved about this  _lacklustre_ island.

* * *

Few hours later, the said breeze toyed with my hair and blew some errant strands of hair into my face. I licked her lips, tasting the hint of salt. My gaze roamed over the wide expanse of ocean before me, stretching to the horizon, dotted with fishing and cargo boats bound for the recently inaugurated harbor. Sure, the Gulf of Danu with its proximity to noisy Gulf Road, pristine hotels and the buzz of the business district was not nearly as rewarding as a sandy beach with palm trees, but the ocean was the ocean.

I felt humbled by the grandeur in the varying hues of blue, green, and turquoise. The sea was a miracle beckoning to be explored.  _If only I could…_

There was shouting and frantic movement. Before I knew it, I was yanked aside by my arm, and I fell to the ground with a shaken yelp. I landed not on unyielding asphalt with sand and pointy stones, but on a hard body. For an instant, everything spun out of focus, and my ears buzzed. After a given moment, the picture righted itself, and I gasped, then stilled.

A mere couple inches away from my face was another face. Not any face, but a decidedly Ignisian and handsome face, two golden eyes staring into my wide open, blue ones. I was enveloped in the scent of wood and spices with a hint of sweetness, his faint breath on my face stirring something inside me that the stronger sea breeze hadn't.

We stared at each other unblinkingly, while my mind whizzed and tried to get a grip on what had happened. Zuko's strong hand was still gripping my arm tightly, and the touch sent sparks through me. I was lying on top of him, our limbs pressed against each other, our thudding hearts matching in rhythm.

Unusually at this moment, the rest of the world didn't matter. I didn't care where I was or who I was. I never wanted this moment to end. But, of course it did end, and it had ended as abruptly as it had begun.

Sense returned with a vengeance, as did the noises and action surrounding them. I blinked, swallowed, and scrambled to get off Zuko. The movement brought delicious friction, our bodies rubbing against each other in an almost suggestive way that sent my pulse on overdrive. I saw his gaze travel lower than my face and it didn't help me keep a calm composure at all.

Somehow, I made it to my feet, my savior following suit automatically, as though we were glued to each other.

"What happened?"

I stared around myself wildly, and the scene pieced itself together.

Several feet away, a young boy and his bicycle had come to a stop. The boy's parents were running toward Zuko and I from one side, Toph and Aang approaching with worried faces from the other side. Looked like I would have been run over by the speeding child on the bicycle if Zuko hadn't pulled her out of the way at the last moment.

Feeling shakier than the situation warranted it, I gave in to a tirade and slipped up, scolding the boy, and pointing to Zuko as well as the other tourists closing in on them. The child's parents, not much older than myself, joined us. The mother excused her son's behavior profusely and I could tell she was intimidated by the foreigners around them.

"Please forgive us, Miss," she repeated over and over again, wringing her hands. The father cuffed the boy's ear and made him get off the bike to wheel it, the way he should on the promenade so perilously close to the wall's sheer drop into the ocean. I told them it was fine, but to be careful.

After a deep breath, I readied myself to face her savior again, who hovering close by as protectively as a bodyguard, making it more difficult to calm down.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened," I said.

La, how many more times was I planning on making a fool of myself today? I should have been alert and focusing on my task, instead of taking a quick breather and letting the ocean spellbind me. If he hadn't been there, I could have ended up with some minor injuries. What I had ended up with, due to his lightning-fast reflexes, was a major injury to my self-confidence, smarting more than a physical wound would have.

He ran a hand back through his hair which the sticky sea breeze had curled slightly, looking good enough to eat with that simple gesture and the hidden fire in his now nearly amber eyes.

"I'm good. No need to say sorry."

Was I imagining things or was the sentence filled with innuendo, suggesting he didn't feel the least bit sorry that I had been sprawled atop him? Feeling my cheeks heat up, I lowered my gaze and clenched my fists to find the last remnants of control.

"No, really, I feel terrible about this. You aren't hurt, I hope?"

When I dared to glance up at him, there was a strange humorous glint in his eyes.

"I'm not. There's nothing to worry about. And you?"

Only now did I check on herself, noticing dust on my pants and a small cut on my right palm. The instant I caught sight of it, the insignificant wound started burning, the sparse drops of blood adding meaning to the situation.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks." After a beat, I added with feeling, "And thank you for saving me."

"My pleasure."

Good grief, hearing the word "pleasure" drawled out in his cultured voice would be my undoing. I turned to the only anchor available, reassuring Toph and Aang that I was alright, accepting the tissue quickly doused in water by Aang.

What a start to this three-week tour! Could it get any worse? Should it get any better?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Summary of Geography
> 
> \- Ignisia (Fire Nation), derived from Latin
> 
> \- North Aquam and South Aquam (Northern and Southern Water Tribes), derived from Latin
> 
> \- Isle of Jala (translates to Isle of Water from Sanskrit, sister nation of North and South Aquam). The mainland island of Danu is within it and is named after the Hindu goddess of lakes and waters of life.
> 
> \- Achalaregno (Earth Kingdom), derived from Sanskrit and Latin
> 
> \- Lands of Caelis (Air Temples/Nation), derived from Latin


End file.
